


earned it

by beanie_babe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bruises, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Insomnia, M/M, im sorry felix, just me hurting felix, lapslock, lee felix is suffering ish, why is this so shoooooort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanie_babe/pseuds/beanie_babe
Summary: felix is overworked at dance, chan is always overworked, it just happens to work out the weekend is close.





	earned it

“sloppy. try again.” 

his heels collided with the floor with a bruising force coming off of relevè. his legs were sore and already starting to burn. salty tears were already mixing with sweat so much that it was hard to tell what was. his eyes stinging from ever leaking tears. head was beginning to ache slightly. 

“satisfactory. next one,” the dance instructor said, her tone was stiff and voice harsh. gaze even colder than her spirit. felix ducked out of her gaze, picking up where they left off. 

sweat stung his eyes and beaded his forehead. he jumped twirling in the air and landed on his knees in perfect time with the music. bruises throbbing in pain when he landed on them. a paint splatter of deep purples, reds, blues to greens and yellows. beautiful 

it matches the bruises under his boyfriends eyes from his lack of  
sleep. and the pain he was feeling was nothing like the migraines he would get from lack of sleep either. he was being petty it was dance practice for god’s sake not like he was taking tai-kwon-do again. or being punched or pushed around. 

it was dance practice. 

he blinked his eyes a couple times to clear his vision, looking up at the dance teacher again who seemed genuinely impressed with this. he got a slight nod of approval from the instructor. “good job,” and a clap. he blew wisps of hair out of his eyes.

“once more, go through the full 8 count this time.” 

he nodded. pushing his body up to his feet and body gracefully gliding along to the beat of the song. slow movements matching the faster bass of the song tempo. his body hitched, popped and locked to the quick tempo, but his mind wandering. his facials were lacking but that was an easy fix so the instructor was quiet. 

“add the second 8 count.” 

his breathe caught in his throat. 12:30. his boyfriend was more than awake, probably dozing off but he was at the laptop probably making lyrics that were perfect that found themselves in the trash. ‘focus’ he told himself. he finished the other 8 count and then went to get water. 

“i never said you were done. i said good, not good enough. i said add  
the 8 count not get water. i never said that. water is for the weak? are you weak? so weak that you can’t finish a simple routine? it’s only been a couple of hours, no wonder you got kicked off originally. weak, do you think that chan would stop writing his lyrics when he is tired?? no he doesn’t. so why do you get to stop???” by now the instructor was pissed. felix gulped. 

“no ma’am sorry ma’am”

minutes felt like hours. throbbing felt like knife stabs, sweat felt like acid gliding down his face. loud. it was so loud. and bright, his head was beginning to throb at the volume increase, hand flinching up and open really quickly before coming back down to rest on his thigh. 

he danced, for more hours than he thought he would. he did everything perfect, everything had to be perfect. hours felt like forever and by the time the teacher went to pack up for the night, be basically collapsed onto his knees. breathing heavy as he did so, he reach over and grabbed his water bottle. 

it was nearly 4 in the morning now, he sighed and pushed himself up again. grabbing his duffel bag he made his way out the door. it was chilly, not sweat-soaked shirt, hair and literally everything else weather but he would manage. running a hand through soaked bangs he sighed. a small puff of smoke came out of his mouth when he exhaled. 

he grabbed some cereal from the store and some milk the bags made his already sore arms hurt worse but he continued walking. he paced, by the time he was home it was almost 5 now. his eyes burned but it wouldn’t matter, chan felt this way all the time, he was only feeling this once. ‘weak, weak, weak,’ he thought to himself. ‘no wonder why you got kicked off originally’ replayed in his mind. 

when he pushed open the door he hear the clacking of computer keys and the sound of crumpling papers. he winced a little bit, when he knew that the elder of the two was still wide awake. the apartment building they shared lay somewhere between messy and clean, stuff in a pile but papers in all different direction. 

he poured some cereal and milk in a small bowl and some ice water. he started on a cup of coffee for his boyfriend and sat. his legs were still aching and and joints screaming, bruises pulsing, head pounding and eyes stinging. but it was ok, it was ok because chan probably felt worse. chan probably felt this everyday and he what??? came home from dance practice. ‘weak.  
pathetic.’ he thought to himself. 

fingers lightly rapped on the door the room they shared. the door was cracked open a little bit so he could have just pushed it but he knocked anyway. the dim light of his boyfriends computer screen was still on and the light tapping of the computer keys filled the room as he peered in looking for the elder. 

chan’s silhouette was in front of the computer, one hand gripping his hair and the other tapping rapidly. felix sighed as light snores also filled the room, but he wasn’t asleep, not really he was just dozing. he could hear what felix was doing. felix placed a hand on his hair and massaged at his boyfriend scalp. 

chan shifted slightly, eyes coming into view in the form of slits, looking at his boyfriend through his bangs chan leaned into the touch, it felt good. he let out a small sigh. “felix?” he asked, “what are you doing awake?? isn’t that kinda my thing?” 

“i just came home from practice, don’t worry we just ran late. it’s ok,” felix shrugged awkwardly as he hid a blush forming across his cheeks. heat seared across his face in embarrassment. then he locked eyes with his boyfriend. “tomorrow is Saturday, and we should probably get some sleep.” 

chan ponder. he wasn’t comfortable per say but he wasn’t really wanting to get up either. he sighed eventually deciding to move when his skinny boyfriend pulled him to his feet and they sprawled across  
the bed-or he did any way. felix sat at the end of the bed still in his practice clothes until chan made a face. “are you going to change out of those?” 

“are you going to judge and stare at me while i do?” 

“i’m your boyfriend. it’s kinda like my job to,” chan said with a smirk. 

felix chuckled a little bit. he began peeling his shirt off of his body, arms and shoulders pulsed in slight pain as he hid a small grimace. he was halfway through sliding out of his pants before chan shot up in the bed from his laying position. “what is that?” 

‘dammit’ felix thought as he looked down at his very swollen and bruised knees-he hadn’t realized it was even bad. it hurt yea, but he didn’t think the damn things would be so swollen he looked like his knees were cantaloupe, beaten cantaloupe. reds and purpled to blues and yellows, like a rainbow it was almost pretty. 

“ok, i think that’s enough standing for now, not with those legs,” chan said. he scooped up his boyfriend arms gliding below his boyfriend knees and picking him up bridal style as he did so. he grabbed some grey joggers and a white t-shirt carefully pulling them over his boyfriend legs and the shirt over his shoulders.

chan then went to the kitchen and grabbed some ice-packs from the kitchen. he winced when felix made a face like he was about to cry when he pressed them down a little to hard. he traced the veins on his boyfriends milky pale skin, brushed soft bangs out of his eyes and smiled at him.

felix eyes were puffy and red, and in all honesty he looked so tired. chan couldn’t blame him, and still he was surprised that the instructor let those dance classes run so late anyway, felix was barely 18, be was still little. his little boyfriend and his little love, he looked over at the bowl of cereal that was placed at his desk before glancing back to his boyfriend. 

‘it was the weekend, what harm would be a little sleeping in anyway?’he thought to himself. felix was still wide awake though on the other side of him. “felix what’s on your mind?” 

“that dance instructor, she kept on saying stuff to me like that i should have been cut and not added back. that i should be better and she wouldn’t let me have water breaks, and that when i did she said that you don’t do why should i. i’m sorry i know it’s selfish but i just-i don’t know?” 

chan’s eyes widened. “she said that you? your the best dancer i’ve ever seen and yea it might be a little biased because your my boyfriend but you are such good dancer. you make me so happy when you dance. your so graceful and it makes me feel so good when you looks so happy. she has no right because you are amazing. and you deserve to be here. and right now more than anything you deserve some sleep.” 

he brushed some bangs out of his boyfriend face and before long he heard the soft snores of his love before he too slipped into some deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! thanks so much for leaving kudos and getting 100+ hit on my last story! i’m so happy!!!honestly i thought it sucked and i guess not. so apparently i like torturing dancers(i feel their pain-kinda) but thanks again!! 💖💞


End file.
